


gladiolus flowers are in bloom

by lyss6a



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, fuck lorenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyss6a/pseuds/lyss6a
Summary: The Mighty Nein don't know how to not bottle up their feelings.





	gladiolus flowers are in bloom

There’s a moment and place in some sort of time where Molly is walking with them, through the fresh snow, getting the final blow on Lorenzo. To accompany that, a future where they all live long lives, together. Everyone is happy and it’s enough, it’s enough for them.

Instead, he’s six feet under in a grave that isn’t supposed to be there in a timeline that was the last one the fates wanted to string. His friends were left alive without him, living to the extent that they can. They go drinking and cry and toast and do all the things that they say Molly would want them to do. It’s the moments inbetween where they break, the silence amidst the crowd where the cry.

Yasha leaves them and that’s when it finally tries to fit together, though not in the way they wanted it to.

Caleb drinks himself into a stupor which ends with him passed out next to a restless Nott. She doesn’t sleep the entire night, stuck in a locked trance staring at the door. Beau slams the door in some pretty girls face and cries herself to sleep. Fjord doesn’t sleep long, he trails the inn halls every other hour to make sure everyone is still there and safe. Jester stays up late with Clay and talks. She talks about everything and anything, her mother, the absence of her father, the absence of Molly, who Molly actually was. Clay has to tell her to slow down, and that’s when she realizes there are tears on her face and she has been talking about him for hours on end.

They all meet downstairs in the morning, it’s inevitable. The heavy weight of a conversation that has to be had sits in the air. It’s one that’d come regardless of what happened or how long they waited. Hungover and mostly sober, it was unanimous that it wasn’t going to happen then. 

If it was up to them, it’d never happen.

So, the Mighty Nein sit at a table ordering ale and pretending that the name ‘Molly’ isn’t sitting on the edge of their tongues. Pretending they haven’t thought of every scenario where he lived. Pretending that they don’t see his coat flowing with the wind.

Though they do talk about one thing. Clay mentions the gladiolus flowers that’ll bloom for him regardless of the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my purple tiefling boy and it hurts


End file.
